The Roark Bloodline
by MrUnknown88
Summary: Warnings of rape, abuse and torture. NSFW What would have happened if Hartigan didn't survive and save Nancy? A different ending that would have led to something far worse for her, involving the Yellow Bastard.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not entirely a Sin City fan, but of all of the stories people like to come up with, like if Hartigan lived or anything like that, this is one I'm surprised no one has done, and another story convinced me to try.**_

_**We're familiar with how Hartigan saved Nancy in Sin City... but what would have happened if he failed?**_

* * *

"You're only making it worse for yourself, you stupid cow!" He yelled.

She felt the whip hit her back again.

_I can do this._ She thinks as she's being whipped.

"Don't you think I'm tired? Is that it? You think I'm getting tired?" He was, but he won't let hew know that. "You're the one who's going to crack. You'll crack!" He was getting desperate now to make her crack. He can't do it without hearing a scream.

What I've heard is true... As long as I don't scream, he can't do it.

"You'll cry and beg..." He's getting more desperate but won't show it. "You'll scream! Oh yeah... you'll scream, you big fat ugly cow!" He doesn't think she's ugly, he just likes to insult his victims. "You'll scream!"

He whips her more.

_It's getting worse... but I can take it._

He gets closer to her, whispering into her ear in an almost seductive tone.

"You think the whip is the best I can do?" He chuckles. "That was foreplay."

_He's bluffing. I'm not afraid of this bastard._

"Hartican was right about you." Despite the pain on her back, Nancy has the strength to get up. "You can't get it up unless I scream..." She then gets in his face. "You're _pathetic!_ You're _pathetic_..."

He glares at her. He thought back quickly to when she was just 11 and how he almost had her... he won't kill her until he's finished what he set to do with her. But she figured out how he works, though he knows how to bring out what he wants.

"It's not wise at all to make fun of me like that." He takes out a knife. "It brings out the worst in me."

At this point, it would have been when Hartigan saved her, but he died hanging.

The Yellow Bastard moves his knife closer. Instead of using the sharp edge, he presses the dull blade on her exposed right arm. Slowly, he moves it on her skin.

"You know... Nancy..." He says in a somewhat casual tone. "We should really get to know each other better."

Nancy doesn't look at him. "I know enough about you, you're Roark Jr. The handsome faced bachelor who is secretly a pedophile and a sadist." She looks to the floor, preferring that over his hideous look. "People used to talk about how handsome you were, but it was your old face that gave me nightmares... now the ugliness is on the _outside_ too."

"Well... you know, you can call me Ethan. It's my first name after all." He then wraps his free arm around her, causing her to wince in disgust before he tightens his arm around her. "You got nothing to worry... if an old fart like Hartigan can get your attention than maybe-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Nancy now looks into his face with a furious glare. "You've killed him, you bastard!"

"Oh... testy..." He smiles. He then takes his knight and slides the dull part on her other arm. "I'm starting to like you. I'm not _entirely_ unattracted to grown women, but you're getting foxy."

Her glare gets more venomous as she grits her teeth.

_She's getting angrier, this could work._

"I think it's a good thing I didn't kill you back then..." He starts to give her a once over from top the bottom. "You've really grown out."

His face gets closer to hers.

"Stay away from me!" She yells as she moves back. "You stay away, you yellow freak!"

"Uh-uh!" He says as he wags his finger in a condescending tone. "Don't be a racist. It's not very attractive." He reaches out for her as her head moves back. "We don't have to be enemies." He grabs the back of her head. "Here, let's kiss and make up!"

Before Nancy could voice her obvious refusal of such a suggestion, she's too late to say anything as Roark pulls her in and kisses her on the mouth. Nancy makes her disgust vocal as she makes a muffled "no!" constantly before her mouth opens up and he inserts his tongue. At that moment, she felt something sharp near her neck. She realized its his knife as he is threatening her not to try biting him. Despite her current situation, she doesn't want to die, so she reluctantly allows him to explore her mouth with his tongue for a while before he ends the kiss to breathe.

"_That_... was pretty damned good." He smiles at the glaring girl. "I haven't actually kissed anyone since before the old coot shot me years ago... so for the first kiss I've had in ages, I'd give you a 9/10. I'd rank higher but you didn't kiss me back."

"Why would I want that?!" She barked.

"Well, you may as well enjoy your time with me here."

Bastard.

Nancy began shaking violently, causing Roark to let go of her.

"You _god-damned _ monster!" She bellowed. "I'll kill you!" She screamed out with all her rage. "I'll kill you for that! For Hartigan! For-" At this moment, she noticed he's smiling, a smile she hates. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"It's only funny because it's ironic..."

"What is?!"

At this moment, Roark puts his arms around her and pulls her in for a hug, a very forced embrace. She tries to move out when something caught her attention.

Something hard was poking her between her legs, in her groin region.

Oh no... but, I didn't...

Horror hit her eyes as Roark looked into her with a smile.

"It's ironic because you thought you wouldn't scream. But you did. You screamed at me. You though it was just being scared shitless or being in pain... but that ain't the only way. There's also the kind you just did... and it's the sexiest I've ever heard."

"Oh my God..."

"Yeah... it's pretty damned funny."

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." She repeats as her tries to struggle out of his grasp.

"Now... as hot as this is..." He shows her the knight again. "I think I'd prefer showing you who is top dog."

He then lets go of her and cuts the rope, letting her be able to walk back despite the rope still around her wrists.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted!

He grabs the rope and pulls her in.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?! We've been delaying this for years, it's happening now!"

Once Nancy was withing his reach, he picks her up over his shoulder and walks to the railing at the stairway. From there, he puts the girl down as she tries to get away, only for him to punch her in the gut, causing her to reel in pain and be unable to get away. He takes the rope and wraps it on the railing, making a tight knot so she can't escape.

_No! I can't let this happen._

She still tries her best to get up, but Roark grabs her by the ankle and pulls her, ensure she can't even use her tied arms to block him or anything.

Roark Junior looks down and smiles as he reaches for the hem of the one piece nightwear he had her put in.

"No!" She shouts as she tries to kick him.

He moves out of the way, grabbing the leg with one hand and pinning down the other with his knee. With that, he gets between both legs as he lifts her hem.

"I've been waiting years for this."

Nancy tries to get away, but he sits on one leg, preventing her escape. He then lowers his unattractive underwear.

Nancy looks away, not wanting to see this monster's member of what he's going to do.

Suddenly, her leg feels less pressure as a slap hits her face. The pain causes her eyes to open as Junior is on top, looking down with his eyes. His same eyes that haunted her childhood.

He smiled.

She sobbed.

He thrusted.

She sobbed again.

It was tight, but he pulled through, breaking the barrier between them. He grasps both her shoulders and began thrusting into her repeatedly.

Nancy did her best to try and ignore the pain she was feeling. She didn't want this at all. She wanted her first time to be earlier, and with Hartigan. If not then at least someone she trusted or at least _could_ have loved. Not this, not this monster.

She should look away, in fact she tried to close her eyes and think of someone else, but the pain wouldn't let her. She looked into the eyes of this monster because of his hot breath, the panting of his physical actions, the thrill of what he's doing and how he won't let her find peace unless it's with this.

"I guess I'm not so pathetic after all, huh?" He said smugly. Nancy closed her eyes, but he responded by making his movement harder, causing her to grunt in pain. "Look at me! This is your first so at least bother to open your eyes! If not then I'll make it worse!" With that, Nancy does so. Her pain and hate directed into his eyes as tears fall from her own. "Good girl." He "rewarded" her with slowing down and trying to be more tender. This causes her to moan, one she clearly didn't want to do. He smiled. "I see you're enjoying this more than expected."

"Please..." She says weakly.

"Please?"

"Please stop..." She says again.

"Oh, I don't think you _really_ want me to stop." He says cruelly.

"Please..." She sobs one more time.

"I think you're asking for more. Don't worry, we're almost done."

With that, he buries his face on her neck, covering it with hot kisses and licks as he feels her body give in.

"Please..." She cries.

"I know, sweetheart, it hurts the first time." He says in a false assuring tone. "But it'll be worth it. Right..." He thrusts into her. "About..." He thrusts once again. "Now." He does it one more time.

She inhales deeply.

She gave in.

Her first... to him.

After a grueling moment of her body convulsing, Roark thrusted into her one more time, now releasing his seed into her. He exhaled sharply as his essence leaves her and her body takes it. He presses his forehead on hers as this happens.

Their eyes never look away from each other this entire time.

Once he was done, he collapsed on top of her, barely able to get up.

They pant, they're both out of breath. Whatever pleasure she was forced to experience long gone as she breaks down in tears.

As he begins to slowly exit her, Roark moves in and kisses her again. No tongue, just a long lip lock, he had just given her a kiss as if he treated her rape as a romantic date. Once he finally pulled out, he ended the kiss and smiled at her before getting off.

He rolls on his back, laying next to her on her left, his right. He pants from the excitement and exhaustion.

Nancy slowly rolled over and got on her knees as she weakly pulled her arms free. Seeing this, Roark took the knife he placed out of his way and grabbed her by the arm.

Nancy flinced at this as she looked to the man who had finally raped her with the fear he'd do it again. Instead, he cuts her wrists free.

"There. Consider that a thanks for a great time..." He says, feeling satisfied with her.

"A great... time?" She asks between the heavy breaths she's doing.

"Yeah... I've done many girls, young and old, but you..." He chuckles as she looks away. "You were incredible." He grins. "The best damned sex I've ever had... well worth the wait."

Nancy can't respond. She just looks away, her arms barely having the strength to hold her up as she is on her knees, crying.

_I'm sorry, John... I tried._


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy remained where she was for a solid 10 minutes. She didn't care what he'd do to her now.

During that time, Junior just got up and got a bottle of scotch. He walks to her.

"Want some?" Nancy only look briefly before looking away. "Alright, more for me." He then takes the bottle and chugs some of the alcohol before he speaks to her again. "Feeling better? I feel relieved to finally have you."

Nancy gets up and glares at him. "It was _rape_."

"Eh, you were bound to get some eventually in Basin City. You could of at least_ tried_ to enjoy it." He says nonchalantly and unsympathetically.

"Tried to enjoy it?" She asks, feeling disgusted with him.

She turns away, not wanting to look at him anymore, but he won't have that as he comes around and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm really growing fonder of you..." He whispers in her ear as she tries to break free. "I decided I'm _not_ going to kill you."

She stops trying to struggle. "What?"

"You are just too good to let go to waste." He then licks her right cheek, causing her to shudder. "I am keeping you."

"For what?" She asks, wanting badly to leave this man's presence.

"You'll find out when I talk with my dad." He releases her. "You're free to go."

Nancy finally looks back at the monster that had just raped her. She takes a step back.

"I'll tell people."

"Tell them what? That I raped you? You do that and I'll be paying mommy and daddy a visit."

Nancy's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't..."

He gets a cocky grin. "Like I wouldn't do this?"

He grabs Nancy by the arm and pulls her. He wraps both arms around her as he kisses her deeply. Nancy tries desperately to push him off or even scratching his back in response to make him stop. Instead, he deepens the kiss before ending it and looking into her eyes.

"You bastard..." She spits.

"I'm starting to think that's your cute little nickname for me." He lets her go, letting her rub her mouth with her arm. "Anyway, I think we have ourselves a deal. Tell no one, and they live. Is that clear?" Nancy looked away for a moment before looking back and, reluctantly, nods. "Good girl."

She hated this, but didn't want her family to suffer.

"Anything else?" She asks, more out of irritation and a desire to leave.

"Want to go round 2?" He asks playfully. She gives him a dirty look. "Sorry, but I'm all tuckered out. You're free to go." He walks away.

Nancy just stands there, questioning what she agreed to.

* * *

Roark's men let her take her car back home. She didn't even change back into her clothes before the barn, she still had so much on her mind. Part of her wanted to go to where Hartigan's body no doubt was, but the thought of seeing his dead body after her rape was too much for her.

All she thought of was how she agreed to keep her rape quiet to avoid the harm he would do to her family.

_What should I do now? He'll threaten them... If I don't do something... he'll threaten them... he'll KILL THEM._

She made it to her apartment. She didn't brush her teeth or anything, she went straight to bed. She made sure to throw the outfit she was forced into away, not wanting it on her skin anymore.

That night was awful. She relived the experience in her mind. His eyes, his smile, the feeling of him thrusting into her. The hot tears from her eyes, the blood dripping from where he pierced her with himself, the feeling of his mouth on her own. She wished he had killed her then. She could've done it herself, but feared he'd kill her family if she didn't obey him.

* * *

Her life was almost back to normal. She continued her work at the strip club.

She felt dirty, but at the very least these men weren't attempting to rape her.

She didn't feel comfortable exposing any part of her body to people, but at least she wasn't being forced into sexual intercourse.

That all changed one night.

It was a Friday night. It was the busiest night of the week for her as she always takes the weekend off. She knew if she just kept going at it, she can leave and have time to herself.

As long as none of them touch me, I'll be fine.

However, once it was her time and did her performance, that's when she saw him.

The Yellow Bastard.

He was sitting there, along, staring at her with a grin.

She froze for a moment.

Some of the men booed at her remaining still. A few exchanged confused looks. Fewer showed some concern for her.

She didn't pay attention, she only saw him.

This causes her to panic and run off the stage.

Behind the scenes, some of her co-workers were confused, though a few were sympathetic enough to her. They heard she was kidnapped, but many thought it was Hartigan. Of course, Roark must have gotten his daddy to frame the good man again.

And now he's here.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

Fortunately, her manager recognized her emotional state and let her go home early.

As she began getting dressed, a knock on her door was heard.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"You have a visitor waiting outside." The woman's voice shouted.

Panic hit her.

"Oh my god..." She said to herself. "He's outside... oh my god... he's waiting outside... he's outside..." She repeated to herself.

She tried to come up with ways to get out before he could see her. She realized then if she did, he'd probably get angry and kill someone.

It's at that moment, she saw an envelope on the floor near her door. She thinks back and realizes her manager slipped it in while speaking to her.

She went to it and opened it.

There was a picture of a little girl, no older than 10, with writing on the side.

_Been stalking her for 2 weeks. Come or she's next..._

Nancy realized she has no other way out of this.

* * *

She got changed and stepped outside. Near her car, he was leaning on the passenger side door.

He smirked when saw her walking towards the car.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Been thinking about you." He says, trying to sound romantic. "Been thinking of me?"

"Not in the context you're probably hoping." She made her disgust with his presence blatant.

He just laughed this off.

"I gotta proposition for ya." He says.

"Piss off." She snaps. "I won't tell anyone, just leave me alone and get away from my car!"

He just shakes his head and sighs, as though she were being difficult like a child playing when it was time for bed.

"What about little Chrissy?" She drops her glare. "That's her name... you want I take my frustrations out on her?" Nancy looks away before looking at him and, while still glaring, nods. "Good girl."

"Why are you here?"

He gets off her car and walks to her. Nancy steps back in response. He just chuckles at this before he resumes.

"I'd like to talk with you someplace private." He gives her a note. "Meet me at this address and come alone."

"I'm going to assume if I don't come, Chrissy dies?"

"Beauty and brains. Come tomorrow around afternoon."

He turns around and walks away.

Once he's out of sight, Nancy looks at the note.

It reads: I'd like to make a new deal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a 2 hour drive from Sin City.

Normally, she didn't mind getting away from it all.

This time, however, she wishes should just drive off a cliff.

But someone's life depended on her... even if she had to get raped again.

She figured that is how this ends up.

Roark Jr raping her again.

Still, she took a deep breath and resumed her drive.

She eventually made it, a cabin miles away from the woods.

She stepped out, she felt could even with her jacket. She silently hoped she'd freeze to death as soon as the girl was freed. Anything better than feeling him inside her again.

She walked to the door and knocked.

He answered it. He smiled.

"Nancy... come in."

He sounded like his girlfriend just came and he called her over for dinner.

As she reluctantly followed him in, she smelled something.

She saw what it was, chinese food.

He sat down at one end of the table.

He smiled at her, pointing at the other side.

She would've ran off, but this girl needed her help. Plus, she's actually hungry.

Reluctantly, she sat down and took a plate.

She dumped some of the food on it and started eating.

Roark only ate small amounts, watching Nancy eating with intent.

Neither of them said a word.

Eventually, they finished. She only sat there, not looking at him, only at her empty plate.

"Where's the girl?" She asked.

"Jealous?" He asked with a grin. She gave him a dirty look. "There is no girl. That was a photo of a girl from 4 years ago. She's already dead."

Nancy clenched her fists. She got up.

"I'm leaving."

She stormed to the door. Once she reached it, she saw two grown men in suits in her path. She realized these men are here to make sure she can't leave. She took a step back before she felt her back touching his chest.

"It's coming down hard out there, I insist you stay." He said. "We even borrowed something from work for you."

She didn't look back, she only felt a shiver go through her. She already figured what he meant, something from her work place.

She turned around, seeing him motion to follow her with his finger. She sighed and followed him.

_He's going to rape me. I just now it. There's no other way around this... he's to rape me. He's going to rape me again..._

They went up the stairs. He pointed to a door.

"Dress in here, then meet me in the room to the right."

In 20 minutes, she was in the outfit she wore at the strip club. She walked to the room he instructed her to enter. She knocked.

"Come in." He said.

She opened the door. There, she saw him, sitting on a couch with his legs crossed, in the same disgusting hairy underwear he wore the night he raped her. It made her want to vomit.

"What do you want?" She said, wanting out of this house now.

"That should be obvious." He said, uncrossing his legs.

She glared.

"Forget it. Even if you weren't a disgusting piece of shit, I'm not a booty call." She turned around. "Leave me alone."

"What about momma?!" He called out. This causes her to stop. "Should I give her a call about permission to see her daughter... and a bullet to the head if she said no?"

She inhaled a bit before sighing. She turned around.

"What do you want me to do?"

He patted the seat to his right.

"Sit with me for now."

She walked to him, sitting in that spot. Once she did, he wrapped his arm around her. She tried to get out of his grip, but he pulls her in tighter. He pressed her bare shoulder and side of her face to his naked chest. This causes her to want to vomit all over again.

"Why am I here?" She asked, wanting to leave.

"I was thinking... it's time for us to get to know each other more." He said. "We should go on real dates."

She looked up and glared at him.

"You can't be serious."

"I sure as hell am." He said. "I was gonna rape a girl again after our night together, I really wanted to. But then I got to thinking about the old fart and remembered how much he wants a grandkid. I never cared for that shit, nor do I care if he wants me to president or whatever. But that night made me realize something... what would have happened if I died? Who would I leave behind to continue my legacy?" He said. "You can probably guess why you're here." Nancy resumed her glare. "We've already had sex."

"You raped me."

"Semantics." He scoffed. "The point is you're the only adult woman I've ever had and you're young. I'm running out of time and you're young and still got years ahead of you..." He smiles at her. "So, you'll do."

"Tempting..." She said sarcastically. "But no thank you."

She got out of his grip and got up.

"Why not? Soon as people found out you've already slept someone-"

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU!" She snapped at him. "YOU RAPED ME!"

"My point is..." He continued. "No one would want you after learning someone's been in you and you weren't married. In Sin City, you'll quickly look like a whore and that's the only way anyone would want you... for a few minutes." He smiled again. "But if you give me a little rugrat for the old fossil, then we'll keep you safe."

"How?" She said.

He got up.

"Simple, my dad would keep you safe if you carried his grandkid." He said. "Not to mention, your parents would love to learn you're having a baby with the senator's son. Imagine the limitless possibilities that could give."

She looked away.

"You mean if it's a boy, then raise him to be a rapist like his old man. And if it's a girl, then raise her to be a rape victim for your pleasure."

He scoffed. "I'm not into incest... but yeah, that's a about right."

She glared daggers at him.

"You know I'm right, right?" He said. "You'll have money to avoid being a stripper anymore. Your family will be supported."

"By blood money."

He shrugged. "Blood money is still money. Also, to show you I'm willing to faithful, I will not rape or murder anymore."

This caught her attention.

"What?"

"You heard me." He said. He walked over to her. "What do you say?"

She stared at him. She can't speak. She can't process this.

As she stood, he took advantage and put a finger on her exposed shoulder.

_He won't hurt anymore girls. This... could actually be a good thing. He'd do that to me, but so many innocent people would be safe. The only condition is that he'd rape me and get me pregnant. He won't hurt anymore girls... but he'd rape me and get me pregnant. I'd have a little him in me..._

During this, his finger went down her arm, then went to her other. He also touched her smooth belly and was about to touch her breasts when she finally reacted and grabbed his finger.

He smiled.

"What do you say?"

She took a deep breath.

"No more killing little girls?"

He nodded.

"Okay..."

"What did you say?" He knew what she said, but wanted to hear it for his satisfaction.

"I said yes." She said.

His smug face kept looking.

"Give me your hands."

She lifted her arms.

He took a rope he had with him and wrapped them around her wrists. Once finished, he let go. Her arms were tightened.

"Turn around." She did so. "On the floor."

She obeyed.

"Good girl."

She felt tears coming down her eyes.

_I'm so sorry, John._

He knelt down, putting a hand on her.

"Now... let's hear it." He said. "Let's hear you scream... no point in fighting in now."

He then pushed her into the floor.

She called out in pain, but it wasn't screaming.

That's when he got an idea.

He bent down to speak into her ear.

"You know... I can remember every detail of our last night together..." This got her to look up at him, glaring with one eye. "I remember how you felt when I broke through... the feel of you letting go... the moaning. What was it you said? Oh yeah." He then spoke in a mocking voice. "Please." He then spoke in his real voice. "What exactly were you asking me? To keep going? To satisfy you?"

Nancy gritted her teeth. She knew he wanted her to scream at him, this would get him excited.

She thought of staying shut, letting him kill her out of frustration, but knew he'd probably kill her family in response.

She knew what she had to do.

She screamed in rage at him.

What followed was him grabbing her breasts, cupping her between the legs, and biting her neck.

This caused her to scream in pain.

This got him excited, very excited.

He forced her pants to her knees.

"You wanna see how I treat whores? I'll show you how rough I can be."

He pulled his undergarment down and got on top of her. His bare chest was on her back and he inserted into her.

Nancy gritted her teeth as Roark kept inserting him self in an obscene rhythm. He took his time, wanting to savor her.

Eventually, after 5 minutes of this agonizing pain and forced pleasure, they both let go.

He relaxed, laying on top of her. Nancy tried to struggle to get him off her, not because he was heavy, but she did not want to feel him.

He got off her, pulling himself out. However, he wasn't finished.

He grabbed Nancy by her legs and forcefully flipped her on her back.

"Still not finished..." He said.

Nancy gasps for air, the experience she went through already wore her out. Anymore is just too much.

She begged.

"Please... stop."

He smirked before shaking no.

He repeated the process, this time looking into her eyes.

He would go to her neck, licking all over. His hands around her belly. His hips purposefully going slow, making it more agonizing for her.

In 10 minutes, they finally came. This finally tired him out enough to get up and head to the bed nearby.

Pulling his underwear up, he smiled at her.

"I'd suggest we sleep in the same bed... but I think that's going too fast. There's a guest bedroom, get some sleep."

Nancy glared at him before leaving the room.

She thought of running away, but recognized she'd never get far thanks to the snow that was falling outside and the men downstairs.

She sighed and went to the room he offered.

* * *

Morning came, Nancy put back the long-sleeved black shirt and black pants she came in.

She woke up early, wanting to get as far away from her rapist as possible.

She noticed her window, on the second floor, that the snow stopped falling.

She had an idea.

She could escape.

She could get out, get back to the city, warn her family and leave.

She didn't care where, anywhere but this city, where he'd rape her until she gave him a child.

She had to hurry, she had to be careful, she had to make sure no one saw what she was going to do.

She didn't care if this escape could get her hurt.

She had to leave...now.


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy took the risk.

She went out the window.

It wasn't snowing anymore, so it wasn't as cold. Most of the snow has melted overnight anyway.

She began to crawl on the roof, trying to find something she can use to land safely. That's when she saw it.

Two men were at her car, leaning on the doors and looking asleep. Roark Jr. thought of everything. Now she had to make it back on foot.

Speaking of her feet, Nancy looked down. She saw it was about a 8 foot drop. She sucked in a breath, realizing what she must do.

She jumped and landed on her feet. It hurt, but not as much as him inserting himself in her. She never wanted that feeling again, and she'd head back to the city and get her family to leave with her. She knows how sudden it'd be, but she wanted to never see this man again.

She walked into the woods, preferring being mauled to death than forced intimacy.

She started to regret this sudden decision. Not because she yearned the house, but because she's lost.

"Now where am I? Am I lost?" She asked herself.

She kept going, taking about an hour before she asked again.

"Am I lost?"

She shook her head and kept going. She started to rub her nose in irritation.

"Now where am I?"

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Roark Jr. shouted. His men knocked her door and found Nancy missing. They informed him, and he wasn't happy.

"How did you idiots miss her?!" He shouted. "Find her! I need her to give me a kid!"

* * *

Nancy wandered as long as she could. Eventually, she collapsed on the ground. She figured she could just rest here for a bit.

She managed to rest her eyes.

She barely slept last night due to the pain she caused her. Now, she can rest.

_"Nancy..."_

_Her eyes opened wide. She sat up, surprised she's not tired anymore. She managed to stand up and looked around._

_"Hello?" She called out._

_"Nancy..."_

_She turned around. She saw him._

_She almost broke into tears at the sight._

_"Hartigan?"_

_She ran to him, hugging him tightly._

_"Hey, kid."_

_She smiled for the first time in a long time. Tears fell from her eyes. She was happy, very happy, to see someone she knew, someone she loves._

_"I thought you were dead..."_

_"Sorry kid, I was too late..."_

_She looked up. _

_"So, you know... about... it?" He nodded, looking sad. "It's okay... I forgive you." She went back to hugging him. "I'm just happy to see you again."_

_He slowly hugged her back._

_She looked up and was about to kiss him._

_Suddenly, before their mouths could meet, he let go and stepped back._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Hartigan?" She asked, sounding worried._

_"I'm so sorry, Nancy."_

_He stepped back and, much to her horror, he started fading away._

_"John?!"_

_"He's coming... be strong."_

Her eyes opened.

She sat up and felt tired. She realized that was a dream.

"Shit..."

She said to herself, getting up and ignoring the pain and fatigue.

She looked around, seeing no one.

She started walking.

"Nancy?!"

His voice called out, sounding like he's being playful in a game of hide and seek.

"Oh no..."

"Come out, sweetheart!"

"Oh no... oh no... oh no..."

She started running.

"You think you can get away from me?!"

His playfulness was gone, replaced with him sounding possessive.

"You belong to me!"

Nancy soon found herself unable to keep running, she was too tired.

She looked back, seeing no yellow man behind her.

Once she looked forward, she knocked into something that knocked her down.

She looked up, it was him.

He looked down, glaring at her.

"Think you could get away from me?! I wanna keep you alive to give me a damned bastard, so you run away?!" He pulls out a knife. "Maybe I should kill you and your family after all!"

She remembered one thing Hartigan said in her dream.

Be strong...

She had to be strong, for her family. She can't let him hurt them.

"Wait!" She shouted. This got him to stop. "I learned my lesson! I'll do it!"

He lowered his knife.

"Come again?"

"I'll give you a baby, as many babies as you and your dad want! Just don't kill me! Don't kill anymore people! I'll do it."

He glared at her.

"How do I know you'll stay with me?"

She took a deep breath before opening her legs.

"Do what you want, whatever position you like."

A smirk came to his face.

"Good to know..."

He knelt down and grabbed her breast, squeezing it hard.

She screamed at the pain.

His smirk became a perverted grin.

"Now we're talking..."

He started to grope her painfully, fondling her breasts in any way her can until he pulls out his knife.

This causes Nancy to panic.

"Wait! No!"

"Relax... I just want a better look." He says in an oddly calming voice. He then presses the tip on the blade on her chest and begins to lightly tear her shirt open to form a cleave window. "There we go..."

With her cleavage exposed, Roark starts putting his hands over it, humiliating Nancy. She closes her eyes and turns her head to her left and begins the cry.

It would be moments later when Junior tosses his knife away and smiles down at her.

"Let's do this... let's do each other... here... now."

He unfastens his belt and does the same with her.

"You're gonna enjoy this..."

He says as he pulls her pants down to her knees.

He pulled her underwear down too.

He opened his fly and lowered his underwear.

He got on top of her, causing her to grunt in pain at his entrance.

She began to whimper in pain as he grunted in sexual excitement.

He grabbed her hand, holding it tight. She pulls her hand out and started grabbing the grass, wanting something hold on to as she feels this pain that isn't him. He won't have that, and grabs her hand.

Nancy has his drooling on her right cheek, a smile of excitement as his mouth is hanging open. She looks out in pain instead of him. She shuts her eyes as the pain gets worse, she can feel herself starting to give in. The both suck in air as she grits her teeth and braces herself.

She let go.

He let go.

He exhales, letting his filthy breath go and she can smell it as her look and anger and disgust lowers, though out of exhaustion rather than acceptance.

Their bodies came, the adrenaline going through them now gone.

Slowly, the happy Roark Jr. got up, looking down at the terrified Nancy Callahan.

He remove himself from her, putting his pants back on.

He walked away, feeling satisfied. Nancy got up, looking back at him before feebly putting her pants back on. She got on her knees and threw up.

She breathed heavy before she started to get up.

She became oddly quiet as she slowly tried to walk away.

Roark put his arm around her, causing her to start crying.

"Shh..." He said in an attempt at calming her as he kissed the side of her head. "It's okay, Sweetheart. Let's head back... we can plan our next date. Dinner sound good?"

He took her back to the house.

Nancy regretfully accepted what he had plan, seeing no other option now.

She had to be strong.

Especially when he said this to her on the way.

"You belong to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Her apartment wasn't usually with guests, but tonight was a special occasion.

Her boyfriend came and spent the night with her. They went straight to what they do almost every time they met up. They slept together.

She put on her white nightie from their first night together, putting no undergarments on. All he wore were black shorts. It made their night easier. And so, he came into the bed with her and the two started with simple kissing that soon became making out.

Their intimacy was on pause when he spoke to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course..." Nancy said with a smile. "It's all I want."

He held his hands up, despite her hands on his face, caressing it.

"Because, we can wait if you have se-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She insisted with a loving smile.

He happily did as she demanded.

They began kissing again, getting intimate. Soon, the kissing went from her lips to her neck, then to the crook.

Nancy was on Cloud 9. The feeling of him doing this made her feel light.

She had her arms around him as the kissing was coming to her chest she felt something on his shoulder.

"Oh..." Her words stopped him as the lightly touched his shoulder. "Does it still hurt?"

"Eh, not really." He said.

"I honestly still feel horrible about this. In the end, Hartigan was trying to save me and-"

"Just shut up." He said with a smile. "This is our night... let's forget the past, okay?"

He cupped her chin as the two looked lovingly at each other.

Nancy just smiled with a light laugh out her nose.

_That yellow skin makes him so handsome..._

They kissed and soon he was on top of her, rather than the two being on their sides as they were a moment ago.

He made his way in, bringing a sense of delight to both of them.

Soon, his thrust went from slow and steady to being quicker and more animalistic, completely with him tearing the straps on his shoulders off as he began putting him mouth on them. This brought her to sexual nirvana.

"Oh... Ethan..." She said as he wrapped her arms around him. "Ahh..." Suddenly, he started to get a bit out of control. "Wait!" She called out as the delight and good feelings started to go away. "Ow!" She said as he bit her neck. "Ow!" His thrusts were getting painful. "Ethan!" He got on his knees and, with a wicked grin, grabbed her by the neck. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing..." He said. "Did you forget who I am?"

Her eyes widened with shock.

She did forget who he is.

The man who killed her savior and raped her, then threatened the lives of her family unless she comply and provide him with kids.

_How did I... forget that?_

"Looks like you did... let me remind you."

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

She called out as he began thrusting harder.

* * *

She gasped as her eyes looked out at the ceiling of her bedroom.

It was... all a dream?

She felt something on her chest. She looked down and saw an arm, a yellow arm. She followed the origin of the arm to her right.

She flinched when she saw his sleeping face next to her's.

That Yellow Bastard slept with her, raped her again, and fell asleep in her bed with her. He had his men wait outside in a car in case something happened to him. So, he felt safe falling asleep in her bed with her.

_Right... it's a nightmare. He's here, alive. It's a nightmare that he's here... alive... and nothing I can do about it._

It's been this way for two months.

They would get together once in a while for "date" that consisted of his bragging about whatever illegal activities he's been up to. Namely extortion, ransoms and crimes she didn't want to think about. It's bad enough he forces himself on her, she doesn't want to remember what else he's guilty of.

_There's nothing I can do about it._

* * *

Morning came. She fell back asleep, but was rudely awakened when he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Hey... wake up!"

Nancy stirred a bit before she opened her eyes. There he was, looking down on her. She grimaced.

"What is it?"

"Where's breakfast?"

She made her disapproving scowl even more unhappy with him.

_Misogynist._

"I don't cook. If I did, your men would think I was poisoning you."

He took a few steps back, thinking.

"Well, I guess I'll hit up that diner. You want anything?"

_10,000 miles away from you._

She knew shouldn't say this out loud, or else he'd harm her family.

"I'm fine, thanks. I gotta get to work in a few hours anyway."

"Suit yourself." He said as he made his way to the door. "Guess I'll see you later."

She was about to get up, but the pain in her legs came back. She grunted in pain.

That part of the dream where he forced himself was real, although the real version was much harder and more painful.

"Son of a bitch..." She muttered under her breath.

"By the way..." Roark Jr. spoke up before he went to the door. "When can I meet your folks?"

Nancy looked up at him and immediately gave him a dirty look.

"Hopefully never."

He chuckled. "Afraid they won't be accepting of me?"

"Accepting the monster who framed a good man, killed him, then kidnapped and raped me? Probably not."

"They think _he_ did it."

Nancy clutched to her covers tightly, wanting so badly to kill him for that little crack.

"I'll see if I can squeeze in some time." She said sarcastically.

Roark Jr. just shrugged with a smile before making his way to the door and left.

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

She made it on time, but still wish she stayed home and showered longer.

She still feels his sticky sweat on her skin, even after it was washed off.

She hated the feeling of his yellow, piss-colored skin on her flesh.

But most of all, she hated that her mind tried to protect her from the onslaught by making her dream about a loving relationship with that... monster.

She'd rather accept death, but she had no way of choosing that option so long as her family were targeted.

So, she went through her day, preferring to have people only look at her than touch her.

She really didn't want to go home out of fear he'd be there.

But to her relief, he wasn't there.

It's okay... he's not here. He can't touch me. Here's not here so it's okay. He can't touch me... it's okay.

Her mind kept repeating because the fear of him coming onto her again kept filling her mind.

Thankfully, he didn't come, so she went through her whole routine when she's home.

She ordered her usual pizza and just read her books. It was a relief to not have to deal with him for once.

That's when she got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Nancy? It's me."

She smiled. "Mom?"

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you've been seeing someone?"

Her smile dropped. "What? What are you talking about?"

"The senator's son! We got a message from a man on the phone claiming to be your boyfriend. Ethan, I think..."

The color on Nancy's face drained.

_He... called my family?!_

"Honey! That is so wonderful, you've met someone!"

"Y-Yeah... yeah Mom."

She felt like vomiting all her innards when she heard her mom call her rapist her boyfriend.

"When can we meet him?"

"I'll... try to see if our schedules will meet up."

* * *

Hours after their talk ended, Nancy felt disgusted.

Now, he had her where he wanted her. She had no way out of this. Her family knows she's been involved with someone, just leaving out he raped her. Now, he's made them want to meet him. How exactly is she going to handle this? It's not like she can tell them he's the man who kidnapped her and framed a good cop, then kidnapped her again, killed that cop and raped her.

"Hartigan..." She said, looking up at the ceiling from the bed she laid down on. "What should I do?"

Be strong...

His words from before rang through her head.

So she took a deep breath.

"I'll... do what I can."

She felt nauseous still. She was too full of dread to question why she still felt that way.


End file.
